The specific aim of this pilot project is to determine the feasibility of investigating in a long-term prospective study (1) the incidence of permanent disfigurement or loss of function from Craniofacial Injury, (2) the costs of treatment and (3) the psychosocial consequences of the injury to the patient and his family. Factors of age, sex, cost, type of injury, nature of injury, injury-treatment interval, pre-existing medical condition, type of medical treatment, loss of function and disfigurement will be examined in a three month retrospective study in order to design measurement instruments for use in the perspective or final phase of this study. Long term follow-up information in a prospective study of patients with craniofacial injury is not available to answer the proposed study areas. Pathophysiology of acute injury, duration of sequelae and surgical management techniques could be re-evaluated from the results of a long-term prospective study. The study will be conducted in a major trauma hospital with a multidisciplinary team of consultants to assist in management of total patient evaluation and care.